Eternally My Master's
by KranaB
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't who we thought, what if he had been tempted and given in? He certainly isn't the hero he was supposed to be. And was he really tempted, or does the situation have a much deeper meaning than just deserting? And of course without Kakashi, Jiraya, and his friends from the rookie nine, just who would be his support? shortly after start of Shippuden. M for content.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto shuddered as he herd the entrance to the hideout closing, HE was back. Naruto quietly stood up from the stone shelf he had been lounging on, and prepared himself for the arrival of his master. he wasn't eager'to know that his master had returned. oh he was far from eager, in fact he very much enjoyed is master's absence. the freedom to move about the base as he pleased, the choice of what he ate, when he ate, and how he ate,the overall comfort of being able to enter a room without wondering if he would be jumped, or oogled at By that penetratingly perverse stare. in fact he very much dreaded the times when his master decided to drop in on the cesspit that had become his permanent residence of almost four years.

But nonetheless he stood, at semi attention, near the entrance of the main hall of the master's residence. idly wondering just how long his master would stay this time. He shivered to think of the tortures and pain he would be forced to endure. it was a shiver not just of fear, but of anticipation as well, for it had become the only thing he could feel. At first he had been obsessed with leaving, trying time and time again to escape. only to be met at the entrance with the master's sharp eyes and cruel smile. So he no longer dared, he no longer cared. After the first year he had been all but broken, gone were the shining eyes, the bright smiles, the hot temper, and the brash attitude. Naruto was numb, and the only time he was sure he wasn't dead was when his master gave him the only thing he could feel anymore. Pain. That was his escape, and while he enjoyed his bouts of freedom and the ability to make choices on his own, even that was an illusion. he was free only within the master's rooms, and the master left him at these times, not because he had more important things to do, but so that he could watch as his precious pet's eyes died as he realized that he would never get his freedom, that he had no hope. so while Naruto dreaded the day when his master returned to him assuring him that he would have no freedom and would be here forever, he also savored the pain of that small ray of hope being torn from him. his master was the only one who could make him feel, and even if it hurt, it was far better then the numbness that often consumed him.

He could hear the voices in the passage. there were three. Had he known the master had brought a guest he would have put more on, he hated it when the master's acquaintances goggeled at him. Of the three voices he recognized two, his master and his assistant. He shifted his position as they neared the door, trying to cover a bit more of himself up. The door opened and the master stepped through along with his chief assistant, followed by something Naruto had not thought he would ever see again.

'Oh Kami,' he thought as his eyes widened and his body stiffened, 'he has found a new way to taunt me.' Then his body loosened and his eyes became lidded, almost lusty, as he felt the pain of that thing piercing deep into his already wound riddled heart. He relished the feeling of being alive as a new, undescribeable, pain tore through him. It was glorious, even he had not thought the master capable of such cruelty.

There, standing directly before him and staring at him with no hidden surprise, was a shinobi. the look of surprise was somehow wrong on the ninja's face as though he was unsure of how to go about it, and Naruto chuckled inwardly at it. this awkward, pale, gangly, and yet still well built, ninja looked quite hilarious and unsure of himself. The boy, about his age (in his later teens), had black hair and a rather cold looking outfit that exposed his stomach, that was black with red accents, and a pouch at his waist. but what drew Naruto, and yet repulsed him at the same time, was the boy's hia'te. it was normal enough as hia'te went, just a band worn around the head with a metal plate fixed to it's center. But peeking out from the pale teen's dark locks was the Konoha leaf, the symbol he had once held so dear that even his life was not as important. and this was his fresh pain, the new life he felt now was anguish at knowing that even if he did go back, he could never escape, he would never truly go back, he was stuck here. In this dingy, dusty hovel in the ground, eve if he left this place, his soul would be caught here, because it was already dead.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Sai was surprised was an understatement, he had not expected to find his target so soon, or in such condition. As he entered what he had been told was the main residence of the hideout he was greeted by the sight of a creature so luscious and wild that it could no longer be called human. and yet all the signs screamed that this was, indeed, Uzumaki, Naruto. The leaf's wayward Jinchuriki. But this was not the boy he had imagined. The report had described him as an intensely emotional person, and yet in this face he saw a level of emotionlessness that even his seniors in the root had been unable to obtain. 'And oh what a face it is,' he thought unsure of how he should react. The once round face had thinned out. The baby fat had burned away to reveal lines and curves that any woman would kill for they made his face more graceful than it had been in his early youth, giving it an almost feline appearance. Those eyes that had once been bright blue orbs that welcomed all, were now an alluring icy blue, that made one wonder what sort of cracks would appear when their surface was broken. He saw a ripple of emotion cross those slitted pupils for just a moment before it was gone, and found himself wanting more. The hair that had once been short cropped to prevent attackers from ripping at it was now long, falling down his back in graceful lines. Framing his face in long curves.

Noticing the sudden silence of their guest the other two turned around. "Ah yes. i almost forgot." The leader walked up behind Naruto, one hand entangling itself in his hair, while the other reached around to caress his face. "Beautiful isn't he? It took so long to break him in, but with abilities like his it was worth it. Don't you think so," he asked Sai.

"Hai," he replied dryly, then added belatedly, "Orochimaru Sama."

"Kabuto will take care of you from here on out," Orochimaru waved his free hand dismissively. "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." Kabuto steered Sai out of the room and Sai turned just as the door closed behind them, giving him a brief glimpse of something that disturbed him more than seeing Naruto for the first time. Seeing Naruto his head yanked down into an odd angel from the force of Orochimaru pulling on his sun-gold tresses, as the man proceeded to kiss him in what had to be a painful manner. and the door closed.

"You are lucky," kabuto placed a hand on his shoulder, "Most people who see his toy like that don't make it out of the room alive." Kabuto started to walk away, "Follow me, I'll show you to your quarters." As he moved to follow he was struck by Kabuto, and Orochimaru's words. 'Break -in,? toy?' he kept close to Kauto in order to not get lost. Naruto was supposed to be a traitor, he had, supposedly, defected to Orochimaru when the man had offered to find a way to remove the demon that had plagued him for all of his youth. so why would he need to be "broken-in? Kabuto deposited Sai at his rooms then collected the papers for updating the bingo book, and was on his way. As the door closed behind him Sai was left to plan his next move, how to kill a demon, as he was sure it would not be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

As the door to her room (though the chains on her ankles made it more of a cell) opened she tilted her head to the side, listening, to identify who had decided to grace her with their presence. she frowned slightly as she recognized the breathing pattern. she heard the click if a lock and her restraints loosened as they were released from the far wall. "Get up," shouted Kabuto pulling her from the lotus pose she had assumed almost a week ago. "I don't know why we even keep you, you're useless without your eyes." He dragged her around for what seemed like a small eternity, and then deposited her in a new room. as she was chained to a new wall she noticed the smell of the room, it was familiar, and comforting. It was then that she realized just where she was. As she assumed the lotus position for meditation once again Kabuto scoffed. "Worthless whore. To think you were once one of the most praised prodigies in Konoha, 'a talent to surpass even Uchiha Itachi' talent my ass. All you could do was use your eyes. And even then you were useless." He was suddenly right next to her, and next she knew his chakra scalpel was buried in the skin of her shoulder, just in the middle of her collar bone, narrowly missing her major arteries. He pulled the blade of pure energy out of her and whispered in her ear, "I suppose you do serve as a good vent though" he walked away. "Your little slut friend will be done entertain Orochimaru-Sensei soon, you just sit there like a good girl and maybe he'll get here in time to heal you before you bleed out." The door slammed closed, and she sighed. she could feel the blood starting to pool in the hollow created by her collar bone. She quietly stood and walked to the dresser, she knew this room as well (if not better) than her own. rifling through the bottom drawer she found what felt to be a suitable rag to stop the bleeding, and proceeded to patch herself back together.

Orochimaru had brought a guest he didn't trust into the hideout. it was the only reason she was ever permitted to leave her chambers. And she was always placed here, as a gaurd for this room's only occupant.

Regardless she was a bit happy. Even if it meant that she might have to kill someone she would get to see the young master again. she had lost her sight long before she had been made Naruto-Sama's guard, but she could still use some of her sensory abilities. She had recognized that blend of chakra the moment she caught a wiff of it. The power, capacity, and slight taint (from the bijuu, of course) of the lady kushina mixed with the bright, fast, and cheerful energy of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Only seconds after meeting him, still in the presence of Orochimaru and his student, she dropped onto a full bow and pledged herself to him. Kushina had been her Sensei, once she had entered the anbu she had even been assigned to the lady as a guard during her wedding. She didn't know what her surrogate aunt's son was doing here but by what little power she had left she would do her best to make sure he was not crushed by this snake of a man. She returned to her meditation, her chakra prickling in anticipation of once again being reunited with her master.

She had no inkling of the time that had passed when the door opened. she could hear two breath's, one asleep and the other, much less so. there was a shuffle and the squeaking of unused springs as the one sleeping was deposited on the bed. the person walked towards her and stopped just short of stepping on her."Good evening Orochimaru sama," she signed, using an outdated code. "I trust you had a good trip?"

"Why are you injured,"he asked critically.

"Skipping straight to the point are we?" she tilted her head in his direction.

"So funny i almost laughed... let me guess Kabuto was being jealous again?"

"Well he was your main squeeze and then you dump him for some younger guy. I would be jelly too." Her hands quickly replied.

"Are you," the snake whispered in her ear. "As i recall before a certain Jinchuriki joined us you held a position similar to his own."

"No, i'm good. thanks." she shivered as his hand cupped her chin. "besides aren't i a bit old for your taste?"

"It's a pity," he released her face and straightened, "You would have made an excellent host, had you not crushed your own eyes. But all for the sake of the clan, yes?" He walked away from her. "All for a clan that thinks you dead, and they'll never know how you protected them." He stopped just shy of the door, "Be on the lookout for ink creatures, they're made from chakra infused ink so even your minor sensory skills should pick them out. It's too bad you can't see them. I seem to remember that you made something of a name for yourself as an artist." With that he left and closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke ran through the halls of Orochimaru's base, searching. He had lost Naruto once because of his stupidity, and he would not allow it to happen again. As he ran he kept a close eye on his companion. He refused to trust this guy. He was not at all convinced that Sai was on their side again. Hell he was still contemplating brutally murdering him for betraying them in the first place. After what had happened with Naruto he couldn't stand the thought of someone turning against him again. He quietly reached back and rubbed the spot on his neck where Orochimaru's curse mark still burned, incomplete. Naruto had gone to all the trouble of talking him out of deserting, to the point of beating him to within an inch of his life, and then he just...

FALSHBACK: His vision was blurry and his ears were still ringing, what was that move? When had the dobe become this powerful? As he lay there trying to piece together exactly what had happened he realized that Naruto was right. He had been so obsessed with the flashy powers and the adrenalin rush that Orochimaru had offered, that he had failed to see the power growing steadily before his eyes. If he had just stopped being so selfish and trained with his teammate.. Then he could have been that strong, he had been too narcissistic to become strong. He had become his own enemy.

He dimly became aware of voices one loud and obnoxious (though it was a tired loud, an exhausted one), and the other was slow, deliberate, lilting, and seductive. He couldn't make them out clearly, but they were arguing about something. He turned his head, and gasped in pain. The wounds of his previous battle were catching up with him Naruto may be a dobe, and have poor defense, but he hit like a ton of bricks, and was built like a house. He closed his eyes to block out the pain, and the voices paused. Sasuke could feel his various injuries, broken ribs, lacerations, fractures, and he wouldn't be surprised if (in fact he was quite positive now) he had a concussion. there were footsteps coming towards him, he opened his eyes to see a blurred pair of sandals coming closer to him. Suddenly the dobe (for it must be him) started yelling again. An orange blur slammed into the person walking towards him, knocking them away. The other voice was angry, the blur entered his vision again, this time flying in the opposite direction. There was a crash, causing his ears to ring even louder. He groaned again. The dobe, not one to be dissuaded started shouting even louder. "Naruto," he whispered, "you're killin me here, please! Please be quieter!" Apparently Naruto had heard him because his voice stopped and his vision was suddenly enveloped in orange with a bright yellow shock near the top. "What did you hit me with?" the other person had started walking towards them again, but paused when he heard this. "I can't see a damn thing."

The other voice said something, and suddenly Naruto was lifted from Sasuke's sight. The voice was yelling at Naruto. He was starting to be able to make out the words. "..ow he's useless to me. Without his eyes he's jus..." Sasuke recognized the voice, it was Orochimaru. "...have to ruin everything don't you?" His voice became silky and smooth. "Not all is lost I supp..." Naruto was placed on the ground again. Orochimaru was talking, but Sasuke's ears were ringing again. Naruto shouted back, and Orochimaru hissed something in reply. Naruto stopped short.

The orange blur turned towards him, he was fiddling with something. As Naruto leaned closer to him he handed him something. "I'm sorry," Naruto whispered in his ear. Sasuke's limited vision was darkening again, and if he didn't know better he'd think that the thing in his hand was shaped like a... the blur got up and turned away.

As the dobe walked away he was joined by the Snake Sannin. "Well then," said Orochimaru. "Shall we be going?" He jumped into the trees around the river just above the valley of the end. With one last look behind him Naruto jumped off into the trees behind him.

END FLASHBACK:

Sasuke clenched his fist, he would find Naruto, and ask him what was so important that he would go back on his word and leave Sasuke half dead in the middle of a forest. He stumbled as an explosion shook the area. "Looks like we have been found," stated Sai.

"Just shut up and follow me." Sasuke ran towards the source of the explosion. Upon exiting the tunnel they were currently running through he found himself blinded, ever since the fight at the valley his eyes had become Sensitive to light. Turned out nothing was wrong with his eyes, in fact they were more powerful that before. The blurry vision had been his brain trying to process what his eyes were sending him. As his vision cleared he searched for his teammates. Sai was behind him and Yamato was in a tunnel across from him, staying under cover. Sakura on the other hand was standing smack in the middle of the now clear space. As she was at the heart of a crater he would guess the earlier tremor had been caused by her. He rushed towards her, his first thought to get her to cover, out of the enemy sight. Then he actually looked at her. Loose posture, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes transfixed on a single spot. As he came to a stop next to her he turned and looked at whatever it was that held her attention so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty then this is my warning, because of the person from whom's prespective this chapter is derived it is a quite messed up chapter littered with plenty of foul language and character bashing. you are warned... it even freaks me out and i wrote it...**

**PS: i own nothing. lol.**

Kabuto ran through the halls of the hideout, they had infiltrators. He had informed Orochimaru Sama the moment he was free of the Mokuton user. And now he was off to retrieve the boss' toy, not that he had a choice.'Stupid little bitch.' How could the boss fall for his act? That...Monster, had somehow sweet talked HIS master into taking him instead of bringing that fool of an Uchiha brat. It had been bad enough with that woman around to distract HIS Sensei. Now he had to be content to share with that little whORe. As if the boy knew anything about satisfying Orochimaru sama's tastes. And now he had to **save** the object of his hatred, perfect, today was just perfect... As he came to a stop before the drop dead Sumb blond's room he collected himself. 'At least i only have to bring one piece of useless baggage,' he sneered to himself, and opened the door. The occupants of the room both turned to look at him surprised, they had not expected anyone for at least another hour. "Well, well. what have we here?" Kabuto stepped into the room. Naruto was sitting on the floor in front of Natsu, by far the most worthless thing in the entire base. The woman turned to look, her eyes unseeing, at Kabuto. He paused to really look at her. Oh she had been beautiful once, he had seen it with his own eyes, but now she was broken. Various scars from countless experiments littered her body. She had had beautiful eyes too, the pride of her family. But she herself had destroyed that beauty, in an effort to thwart Orochimaru Sama. Her brown hair fell over her back in a tumble of strands, where it once fell beautifully. Yes she had been beautiful, but now she was a nuisance, a nuisance that was no longer his problem. Just as Naruto was about to say something Kabuto cut him off yanking him up sharply, "It doesn't matter. we are going NOW." He pulled Naruto towards the door.

"What about Nat-chan?"

"We're going on a field trip," he replied pushing Naruto through the door. "And your friend is not invited!" he slammed the door shut and kept herding Naruto along ignoring his protests.

They were out of the hideout when suddenly the earth shook violently. Kabuto watched in mild horror as the area where Orochimaru Sama's rooms were, caved in. He gave a quick sigh of relief as he saw HIS glorious form leap from the massive fallout. He ran towards HIS master, dragging the little slut behind him. "I take it that you are ready to go?" Orochimaru looked at his companions.

"Of course master." Kabuto bowed lightly still keeping his grip on the baggage. "Just give the word and we shall be off." he turned to the tag along to have him **confirm** that he was ready. To find him frozen, in something akin to fear, staring in horror(and longing) at the center of the giant crater that had once been Orochimaru's rooms. he shifted his view to the area, to find two Konoha ninja that he would very much like to kill. 'The little bitch is worried about his friends? Well lets give him something to worry about,' Kabuto's hands flashed through the signs for a summon and he bit his thumb. As he applied the blood to his seal there was a massive output of chakra, and then nothing. Half a second later the ground beneath the girl burst up violently as a giant snake attempted to swallow her whole. She was saved by the stupid Uchiha brat. Suddenly he felt a surge of chakra behind him and was bowled over as Naruto, now surrounded by Bijuu Chakra, pushed past him and leapt at the offending reptile. The snake was dead in moments, it never knew what hit it. Naruto landed next to the boy and girl running up to the girl and hugging her. Then he appeared to recall himself, and let go quickly stepping back.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru hissed. "I don't know why you let go of him but you'd better go get him back now. If you dont..." he let the sentence trail off.

Naruto turned at this, a look of horror filling his eyes as he realized what he had just done. Kabuto smirked as the useless little bastard tried to hide behind the pink haired girl. "Always using women to get your way?" he asked cynically. "Well no matter, that bubblegum bitch wont be able to help you. Sakura, unsure of the situation but not about to lose Naruto, took a defensive stance. Kabuto leapt into the air,descending into the freshly made pit as Sasuke drew his katana, and was stopped midair by a chain with a stone attached to the end of it. the chain passed on front of him at an angle and as it reached it's maximum length, the stone on the end caused it to wrap around him. He was hit by a wave of intense pain as the chain wrapped tightly crushing his ribs. He was violently yanked back and slammed into the dirt just behind Orochimaru Sama with such force that it broke through the roof of another section of the hidden base. The chain yanked back up and as he was pulled from the ground and directed at another area he caught a glimpse of his attacker. It was her. That useless no good tramp, that clan bred scamp that had always, always been a thorn in his side. Just when he was finally rid of her she reared her ugly head. 'That tremor mush have knocked her chains loose.' After enduring being nothing but a weight on the end of her trappings twice more, he managed to free himself. He ran towards her chakra scalpel at the ready. Only to pull back as the chain controlled by the other hand launched it's smaller, and faster, anchor in the area he would have occupied. He winced at the sudden change in direction. Even with his advanced regeneration he could still feel his broken ribs, and he could tell the bruising would last at least a couple of days.

"We don't have time for this Kabuto." Orochimaru Sama summoned Manda, "Let's go." He turned towards the hole in the ground. "Enjoy your little vacation my pet. I'll be back to retrieve you soon enough," and with that they were off. Kabuto fell to his knees atop Manda and began coughing up blood. "She would not have been so harsh if someone had not done his best to make her life even more painful than it already was."

Kabuto looked up at his master, "You knew? did she tell you?"

"Of course not, she never accused you of anything. But honestly who else in my employ is smart enough to cause maximum pain without lethal damage? Just you and I. Though I must say you did quite well." Kabuto shivered. The slut and the bitch were gone. OrOChimaru SaMA could have retrieved one of them instead but HE had chosen him.

"Of course," he sputtered between coughs. "I learned from the best."

"Indeed," he felt his master's gaze on him. "Though there is the matter of punishment for losing my plaything." Kabuto was filled with an overwhelming sense of pleasure as a kunai was embedded in his hand. "We will **continue** this discussion when we arrive at the next base."

Kabuto watched as the blood from his hand mixed with that from his coughing fit. 'I finaLLY have him bACk. HE is MY mAster. No oNE else's. my MAster. MINE!'


	6. Chapter 6im sorry!

So you might have noticed a decided lack of updates in any of my stories as of late. This is because both of my computers have crapped out on me and I have yet to get a new one. I am currently typing this on my cell phone. As a subsequent addition to the loss of computers i allso lost several chapeter i had been about to publish so rest assured i am playing catch up on a pen and paper whilst i bide my time and earnings in the hope of a new computer. Until then i am on internet hiatus, hell im suprised i even typed this much. Touchscreens make me so mad. In summary, life hates me, dont expect anything soon, and i will zombie my way back somehow so wait for me. And i will miss you!


End file.
